thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Generations
Ro Ro's grandchildren are born. Plot After that experience in the future, Ro Ro pressure's Chica and Jalen to have kids. Jalen says that it might take a while and when Ro Ro is about to ask Chica how she feels, she's gone. Two days later, Chica says she's pregnant and Jalen says he has a girlfriend and that they may or may not do it that night. This makes Ro Ro furious as he doesn't want unhappiness from Chica's child and wants Chubbs and Bimbolic Hussie. Ro Ro decides to pump up the pregnancy and accelerates Chica's pregnancy. When Jalen tells Ro Ro that his girlfriend said she's not having sex until she marries him Ro Ro says that Jalen's gonna have a baby the way he did. Jalen replies "by a robot or Jaylin Boatman" which Ro Ro replies "by giving you ovaries and having someone cum in your ass!" Bitch Puddin' and Mace tie up Jalen in the dungeon in a bent over position. Jake casts the "feminine" spell on Jalen and Ro Ro brings one of Jalen's friends. Ro Ro states "this might hurt a lot depending on how big it is" and Ace mind controls the friend and makes him rape Jalen while the boys read magazines and do each other's flexible hair. When Jalen screams Bitch Puddin' says "can you just shut the fuck up! I know you're getting fucked but you don't have to scream like a little bitch. You gots no sauce but some sauce bout go up yo ass, damn!" When the boys hear the friend scream in delight they know it's done. Ace sends the boy home and Ro Ro says "Ok, now that you've been raped, go to bed while I sit on the side of your bed staring at you in a rocking chair holding a hatchet. Spoiler alert: you won't get no sleep tonight." Chica has her baby and names him Xavier while Jalen shows signs of pregnancy. Ro Ro decides to cheer Jalen up by telling him the story of his pregnancy. "When I was pregnant, it was a delight. Having Ro Bo was the best. Bonnie was always by my side and when I had him, he was so beautiful. One thing you don't know about your big brother is that he has a built in cloak and when he activates it, he looks like me with bunny ears and metallic." 5 days later Jalen has to give birth. Jalen begs for Ro Ro to magically get it out but Ro Ro replies, "No, you have to know what it feels like to be a girl. Spoiler Alert: It's going to come out your asshole so it might be a little loose afterwards. If I were you, I wouldn't eat anything for 6 hours, or they'll be shit all over the place, lol." Anaya and Charles are born as twins and Jalen passes out from pain. They think he's dead but Chica uses her X-ray vision to see if he still has a heartbeat.